1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transferring control signals and data signals, a circuit configuration for transferring control signals and data signals, and a circuit configuration for receiving control signals and data signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, different methods are known in which control signals and data signals are transferred within a motor vehicle. For example, it is known to transfer control signals and data signals in the motor vehicle by an internet protocol. In this method, the control signals and data signals are packaged into data packets, transferred and unpacked again at the receiver.